Catastrophes
by The Human Multitaskers
Summary: It's Christmas so Hermione Harry and Ginny are making a cake. Ron walks in on something 'inappropriate'. He breaks up with Hermione and forbids Harry to see Ginny. What will happen after that? How will Hermione and Harry cope? Updating every month slowly!
1. Cake

**Hey! How are you doing? Thats good. Well this story is written by FrozenRoseLily, Pawprinter, WWWshop, and ilovedogs12344HP.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter!**

**Warning: In this story there is swearing, and some mature content.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Catastrophes<strong>

**Catastrophes: Part 1 - Cake**

_December 22, 2000_

"Let's try again." Harry mumbled tiredly. He pushed his glasses up higher up on his nose with a sigh. Hermione groaned loudly.

"We've been at it all day, Harry!" Hermione huffed. Harry shook his head.

"Not all day." Harry mumbled. Hermione scrunched up her face in annoyance.

"Most of the day." Hermione pointed out. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." Ginny sighed. Harry nodded.

"I know. But this is important." Harry said. Hermione shook her head.

"It isn't that important." Ginny said. Hermione nodded her head.

"Please. For me?" Harry asked. Hermione looked at Ginny and sighed.

"Fine." Hermione huffed. Ginny shrugged.

"Sure." Ginny agreed. Harry smiled happily. "BUT, you owe me." Ginny added. Harry shook his head.

"I owe you nothing. This is as much for me as it is for you." Harry said. Ginny grumbled something under her breath.

"I know, Harry. But Ron will be back any second, so we need to get ready if you don't want him to find out until the party." Hermione said. Ginny stopped grumbling and nodded her head in agreement.

"Fine. Just one more try. If we don't get it, then we can clean up, but until then…" Harry mumbled. He sighed and shook his head. "Until then we have to work fast."

"We know, Harry." Ginny sighed. Harry nodded his head.

"I can't believe I can't get this spell right." Hermione grumbled. Harry patted her back.

"It's fine, Hermione." Harry whispered. Ginny nodded her head in agreement.

"We will just have to try again." Ginny said. Hermione smiled.

"Here we go then." Hermione whispered.

She lifted her wand, pointed it at some ingredients on the counter, and said a spell from a small book. Harry and Ginny waited behind Hermione anxiously. Nothing happened at first, but then the items on the counter began to become a blur. The items began to move towards the middle of the counter.

"I think we did it!" Ginny yelled. Hermione turned around and looked sternly at her.

"Shut up." Hermione snapped.

Ginny shut her mouth immediately, hoping that Hermione would turn back around. Soon Hermione turned back around to look at the ingredients on top of the counter. They were now joining together, but the processes was still not done. Soon a more solid shape could be seen. Hermione's worried face turned into a shining smiley face, but it didn't last long. The solid shape that was forming began to shake rapidly. Hermione took a few steps backwards, but couldn't go far seeing Ginny and Harry were behind her.

"Is this supposed to happen?" Harry asked suddenly. Hermione didn't move, still to focussed on the almost solid item before her.

"I don't think s-" Ginny started to say, but she never got to finish.

There was a loud pop that came from the shaking item in front of her. The item that sat on the counter was a Christmas cake. The cake exploded and flew in every direction. Most of it splattered on Hermione and Molly's kitchen, but some also ended up on Ginny and Harry. Everyone let out a scream as cake hit their clothing.

"Hermione!" Ginny yelled with a laugh. Hermione turned around with her face still in the same mask it was in before the cake hit her.

"Hermione… Umm… You got cake… Well… Everywhere." Harry said with a smile. He let out a loud string of laughter.

"Harry!" Ginny screeched. She hit Harry playfully with the back of her hand. Harry slowly stopped laughing, but he still had a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry." Harry said with a huge smile, on the verge of a laughing smile. Hermione still held the same position as she did before. Harry wiped away his smile. "I'm sorry." Harry said sincerely. Hermione still didn't move.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked. She had also lost her smile.

With one swift movement Hermione had grabbed some of the cake left behind her, and through it at Harry and Ginny. Both of them let out a shriek as cake hit their faces. Ginny instantly reached behind Hermione and threw it at Harry. Harry had almost no cake on him, but now he was covered. Ginny let out a huge laugh, hiding nothing, but Hermione only let a few giggles escape her lips.

"You guys!" Harry yelled.

Ginny and Hermione stopped laughing and looked at each other with worried faces. Hermione's face read something like _'We're so dead!'_, Ginny's face read '_That was awesome!'_, and Harry's face read something like _'This means war!'_. While Hermione and Ginny were looking at each other, Harry had grabbed two enormous handfuls of cake. He threw it at Hermione and Ginny while they were distracted. Hermione let out a little scream.

"Every man for themselves!" Ginny screamed very quickly.

It turned out more like 'eveymaforemselvs' rather then 'every man for themselves.'. Before Harry or Hermione could understand what she said, Ginny grabbed handfuls of cake and threw it at her friends. Harry laughed, but soon stopped when Hermione had threw cake in his mouth. Instead of Harry swallowing it like a normal person, Harry had breathed it in. Harry started coughing rapidly.

"Ginny!" Hermione screamed. Ginny had shoved cake down the back of Hermione's top, so Hermione was very annoyed now.

After a few minutes the cake throwing turned into a cake battle. This went on for almost half an hour. Hermione was about to get more cake to cream Harry even more, but when Hermione reached there was no more cake. Harry smile happily knowing that Hermione couldn't hit him with more cake.

"Yes!" Harry called.

Harry threw his hand up in the air happily. Hermione glared at Harry. Hermione started walking quickly over to Harry, but she never made it there. Hermione had slipped on a pile of cake and went flying down at the floor. Hermione landed with a crash. Ginny started to laugh hysterically.

"Ouch!" Hermione screamed. Her hand flew to her back to try and soothe the pain.

"Here, let me help you." Harry said.

He walked over to Hermione. He took her hand in his and started to pull her up. But that never happened either. Harry's shoes didn't have good enough of a grip, so he ended up slipping on cake. Harry landed with a crash. Hermione and Harry both groaned in pain… Harry had landed on top of Hermione, so it was quite painful.

"Oh my gosh, Harry!" Ginny shrieked. Her hand flew to her mouth in surprise.

"I was going to say the same thing, but I wasn't going to be so plain on my language." Came an angry voice. All of the heads in the room turned to look at a very red faced Ron.

"Ron! Happy Early Christmas!" Hermione yelled out. She smiled up at her boyfriend, but Ron didn't return the smile. "This is really a bad surprise to come home to." Hermione mumbled.

"What the fucken' hell are you doing!" Ron screamed. Hermione and Harry looked up at Ron confused.

"What are yo-" Harry started to say, but he never finished.

"I trusted you, Harry! I trusted you, Hermione!" Ron screamed. Harry and Hermione still looked up at Ron confused. "You said you two were just friends!" Ron added. Hermione and Harry still looked up at Ron confused.

"We are just friends." Harry said confused. Ron scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Sure. You just go and shag my girlfriend!" Ron screamed. Hermione and Harry's mouth dropped open. They looked back at each other. "And in my kitchen!" Ron added. Harry and Hermione stared shocked at each other.

"Its not what it looks like." Hermione said suddenly.

Ron rolled his eyes. It did look like Harry and Hermione had been doing things that they weren't, or weren't even thinking about. So Hermione could see where Ron was coming from.

"Yeah right." Ron said. Hermione looked up at Ron pleading.

"Its not. I swear!" Hermione yelled. Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"This," Ron said. He waved his finger between Hermione and himself. "is over." Ron finished. Hermione looked up at Ron even more pleading.

"Please, Ron! It's not what it looks like. We fell!" Hermione yelled. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Get out." Ron said simply. Hermione had her mouth hanging open.

"Wha-" Hermione started to say, but she got interrupted.

"Ron, really. We weren't doing anything!" Harry yelled.

"I said GET OUT!" Ron screamed. Harry stood up quickly.

"Ron." Harry said. He grabbed Ron by the shoulder gently. Ron pushed his hand off of his shoulder.

"Get the hell out of my house." Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Ronald!" Hermione cried. Tears began to build up in her eyes. "Please." Hermione whispered. Ron shook his head.

"Mr. Potter, you are no longer allowed to see my sister." Ron said. Ginny's eyes shot right open.

"Ron, you ass. They weren't doing anything! Do you think I would have just stood there if they were doing something?" Ginny screamed. Ron held his hand up to her so she would stop.

"I want to hear nothing." Ron hissed. "Miss. Granger, you will no longer be seeing me." Ron said. Hermione let out a soft sob. "Mr. Potter and Miss. Granger, you both are not allowed to step foot on my property, or speak to any of my family."

"Ron!" Hermione screamed. Tear were leaking down her face. "Please" She whispered. Ron shook his head.

"Both of you better get you sorry asses out of this house right now, or I will press charges!" Ron screamed. Hermione got off of the floor.

"Ron, your being unreasonable." Ginny yelled. Ron shook his head.

"NOW!" Ron screamed. Hermione walked to Ron.

"Please." Hermione whispered. Harry took hold of Hermione's hand.

"Let's get going." Harry whispered to his best friend.

Hermione nodded her head yes. Harry led her out of the house slowly. As soon as Harry and Hermione had left the house and the door closed, Hermione broke down. Harry sighed and caught her in his arms.

"Harry, take me to my flat?" Hermione whispered through her tears. Harry nodded and kissed her head.

"Sure." Harry whispered.

Harry pulled out his wand and turned on the spot. They ended up in Hermione living room. Harry swung Hermione up into his arms, holing her to his chest. Harry carried Hermione over to her couch and put her down on it. Hermione was still sobbing loudly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Hermione whispered. She stopped her sobs for a second, but she continued her sobbing after then. Harry sighed and smiled sadly down at Hermione.

"It's fine." Harry whispered. He sat down on the couch. Hermione crawled slowly into Harry's waiting arms.

"I made this happen. I'm sorry." Hermione whispered. Harry sighed, but still pulled Hermione into his chest.

"Please, don't feel sorry." Harry whispered. Hermione kept sobbing and kept apologising into Harry's chest. Harry kissed Hermione's head over and over hoping to soothe Hermione. It helped a bit, but not by much. Harry stopped kissing Hermione's head and just held her. Harry was quite heartbroken that Ron would forbid Harry from seeing Ginny. "I knew this was going to happen." Harry said in a whisper. Hermione didn't take notice of this because she sobbing was to loud.

* * *

><p><strong>How did you like it? Wasn't it wonderful ; )<strong>

**So, this is the first chapter written by FrozenRoseLily.**

**Review, please!**

**~THM**


	2. Three Broomsticks Dinner

**Hia! How are you! Was the last chapter wonderful? I know, it was, wasn't it! Hahaha.**

**Warning: Some swears, maybe?**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter**

**Writer: Pawpritner**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

"Please, don't feel sorry." Harry whispered. Hermione kept sobbing and kept apologising into Harry's chest. Harry kissed Hermione's head over and over hoping to soothe Hermione. It helped a bit, but not by much. Harry stopped kissing Hermione's head and just held her. Harry was quite heartbroken that Ron would forbid Harry from seeing Ginny. "I knew this was going to happen." Harry said in a whisper. Hermione didn't take notice of this because her sobbing was to loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Catastrophes<strong>

**Catastrophes: Part 2 - The Three Broomsticks Dinner**

_December 23, 2000_

_2:37am_

"Harry? Harry, are you still up?" Hermione whispered. Harry cracked an eye open.

"Yeah." Harry whispered. Harry could see Hermione smile, despite the light being the moon.

"Good." Hermione said. Harry nodded his head. "I have something to tell you." Hermione added.

"Alright, go ahead." Harry whispered.

Hermione sat up in her bed, Harry following immediately. Hermione had cried until one in the morning. Harry was being a good friend and stayed with her the whole night. When Hermione assured Harry that she was fine and the he could leave, Harry said no. He didn't want to be alone at this time during his life.

"Well I think we should invite Ron and Ginny on a trip to Selver Island-" Hermione started to say, but Harry interrupted her.

"Isn't Selver Island where those crazed dragons are?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Like I was saying we invite them there and when they are distracted we push them into a dragon's nest." Hermione said with a devious smile. Harry laughed.

"Ginny didn't do anything wrong." Harry said. Hermione shook her head no.

"She didn't call you, did she? She didn't owl you, did she? She didn't floo, or visit, or anything." Hermione pointed out. Harry sighed.

"She is probably fighting with Ron or something." Harry said. Hermione sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

"Okay." Hermione said.

Harry sighed and groaned from the sadness. Hermione moved closer to her best friend. She wrapped her arms around Harry and put her head on his chest. Harry wrapped his arm around Hermione.

"I hate Ron." Harry grumbled. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Me too." Hermione mumbled. They were silent for a few minutes. "I want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow." Hermione said after awhile. Harry cracked his eyes open again.

"What for?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed.

"Just to go to the Three Broomsticks. I need a drink and that's the only place I can trust." Hermione mumbled. Harry nodded his head.

"Sure. I need to get one too, so count me in." Harry mumbled. Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

"Good. I was going to drag you there if you weren't going to make that dissension on your own." Hermione said. Harry laughed.

"Sure you would have." Harry mumbled Hermione smiled.

"I would have." Hermione whispered. Harry smiled in amusement.

"You wouldn't be able to drag me there." Harry said. Hermione laughed.

"I wouldn't be able to drag you there, your right, but I have my wand." Hermione said. Harry frowned.

"So you would have took me against my will?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Of course." Hermione whispered. Harry smiled.

"We should get to bed if we want to get to Three Broomsticks before noon." Harry mumbled. Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Night." Hermione whispered. Harry hugged Hermione again.

"Goodnight, Hermione." Harry whispered.

* * *

><p>"You ready?" Harry asked. Hermione turned to look at Harry. Hermione nodded and smiled.<p>

"Yep. You?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded his head.

"Yeah." Harry mumbled.

"Let's go." Hermione said.

Harry nodded again. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm before Harry could leave. Both Hermione and Harry were taken to outside The Three Broomsticks. Hermione let go of Harry's arm and walked in, Harry followed her slowly. There weren't many people inside. Only ten or so table were filled all around the room, so it didn't feel crowded.

"Is here good?" Harry asked.

Hermione snapped away from her thoughts. She focused on the table Harry was asking about. Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"That table is good." Hermione whispered.

Harry smiled and pulled out a chair for himself and Hermione. Hermione smiled a thinks and sat down. Harry sat down after Hermione.

"What are you getting?" Harry asked Hermione. Hermione smiled and looked up from the menu she was looking at.

"Butterbeer." Hermione said with a shrug. Harry nodded happily, but slowly his nodding slowed.

"What is she…" Harry started to say, but he didn't finish.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry stood up quickly. Hermione looked where Harry was looking. There in the doorway stood Ginny Weasley.

"Follow me." Harry said quietly. Hermione nodded her head. She stood up from the table.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Hermione asked in a whisper.

Harry was leading Hermione to across the dinner. There was a door. The door was closed, but there was a window. Harry opened the door quickly, and pushed Hermione inside. Harry rushed into the room, and closed the door behind him.

"What are we doing in here?" Hermione asked Harry. Harry turned towards Hermione.

"Ginny is here." Harry said. Hermione nodded her head.

"Yeah, and?" Hermione prompted. Harry shook his head.

"I have a real bad feeling from all of this." Harry mumbled. Hermione smiled.

"Of course you do." Hermione said with a giggle. Harry pushed his hand into his pocket and smiled up to Hermione. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and opened his hand to show Hermione what he had in his pocket. There was a string.

"What is that, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It's a invention." Harry said with a smile. Hermione gasped.

"I didn't know you invented." Hermione said. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Well this is the only thing I have. It's those muggle headphones. They pick up sound from a little microphone I placed on our table… I can tell it to follow Ginny to her table." Harry explained. Hermione smiled.

"That is so cool! What do you call it?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea… What do you think I should call them?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea- Oh! Harry, look! Ginny is going to sit down!" Hermione said excitedly.

Harry looked up from his headphones to look out the small door window. The window Hermione and Harry were looking out of had a clear view of the front door and of Ginny's table.

"Put this in." Harry mumbled. Hermione looked away from the window to look at Harry's hand. In his hand there was one of the headphones. "I already got the microphone to Ginny, we just have to listen to her talk." Harry mumbled. Hermione nodded her head.

"But how do we know that she will be with someone?" Hermione asked.

"Why would she get a table with four seats if she was only by herself?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled and blushed slightly.

"Oops." Hermione mumbled. Harry nudged Hermione with his arm and laughed slightly.

"Put this in." Harry said again. Hermione grabbed the earphone and put it in her ear. All of a sudden a whole different world of sound came into Hermione's ear.

Hermione listened to the shuffle around Ginny's table for awhile. Nothing happened.

"Are you sure Ginny will be here with someone?" Hermione asked. Harry looked from the window to Hermione.

"I'm positive." Harry said. Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay then." Hermione mumbled.

All of a sudden a loud noise came from Hermione's earphone. Hermione and Harry jumped a foot in the air from the noise. Hermione's heart was racing, and Harry's breathing was a little faster then normal.

"_Hey!" Ginny greeted. _

You could tell from looking out the window that Ginny was on the phone.

"_Where are you? What part of the Dinner?" A voice asked. _

The voice was all raspy. Hermione guessed that it was because of the earphones.

"_I am near the back, on the right side… That is your right side. I have a table for four." Ginny said._

"_Okay. I will be there soon. Around… Uhhhh thirty five ish seconds." The voice said._

Ginny nodded her head and smiled.

"_Okay." Ginny said._

"_See you then!"_

"_Yep."_

Ginny hung up her cell phone.

Harry looked to Hermione in question.

"Who was she on the phone with?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no more idea then you." Hermione said. Harry sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry. I- I just want to know." Harry said. Hermione smiled.

"You will find out in like… five seconds." Hermione said. Harry nodded his head and smiled.

All of a sudden the door to the Dinner opened up. In to the dinner stepped students from Harry and Hermione's year… Well around their year. There was Luna, Stephan, Michael, Amanda, Reseda, and Jessica. All of the former students went their separate ways.

Hermione and Harry both assumed that it was Luna that was going to meat Ginny. So Hermione and Harry followed Luna with their eyes.

"Ginny!" A voice called from the door to the dinner. Harry and Hermione looked from Luna to the door of the dinner.

Non other then Dean Thomas stood in the doorway with a wide smile on his face.

Harry grabbed Hermione's hand and held it tightly in his. Hermione got the message… Harry wanted to strange Dean for even talking to Ginny again, so he was holding onto Hermione's hand, to try and prevent himself to go after Dean…

"Dean!" Ginny cried out. The microphone picked it up, so it blared into Hermione's and Harry's ears. "You made it!" Ginny called out. Dean was only a few steps away from the table now. Harry's hand was trembling in Hermione's.

"Of coarse I made it, babe!" Dean said. Ginny giggled.

"Babe… _Babe_?" Harry said through gritted teeth. Hermione squeezed Harry's hand.

Ginny walked the rest of the two steps over to Dean. They met by the table and hugged each other tightly.

"I missed hugging you." Dean said into Ginny's hair. Ginny pulled away so she could look at him in the eyes.

"I don't know about you, but I missed this the most." Ginny whispered.

Ginny stood up on her tip toes and pulled his face to hers. When their lips connected Harry was shaking hard. He reached for the door handle, but he never got there. Hermione grabbed both of Harry's hands, and Harry let out a growl.

"Let's go." Hermione whispered. Harry was thrashing around in Hermione's grasp, but Hermione's hold was like iron. Hermione let go of one of Harry's hands and reached for her wand. Before Harry could get out of Hermione's grip, Hermione twisted her wand in the air.

They landed in Hermione's flat with a pop. Harry was breathing hard, but he wasn't thrashing around anymore.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. To Hermione Harry looked like he was out to kill. He was breathing deeply, and shaking from rage. He looked like was going to kill any second. "Harry?" Hermione asked again.

Harry turned from Hermione to a wall. He raised his fist in the air and punched it into the wall. There was a loud smashing sound that filled the whole room. When Harry drew his fist back, Hermione was shocked to see a hole the size of a fist in the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Well... How did you like it? I thought it was really good! Did you like it?<strong>

**Review, plesae!**

**~THM**


	3. Plans

**Hia! How did you like last chapter? I thought it was pretty good.**

**Warning: Swears?**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter!**

**Writer: WWWshop**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

"I don't know about you, but I missed this the most." Ginny whispered.

Ginny stood up on her tip toes and pulled his face to hers. When their lips connected Harry was shaking hard. He reached for the door handle, but he never got there. Hermione grabbed both of Harry's hands, and Harry let out a growl.

"Let's go." Hermione whispered. Harry was thrashing around in Hermione's grasp, but Hermione's hold was like iron. Hermione let go of one of Harry's hands and reached for her wand. Before Harry could get out of Hermione's grip, Hermione twisted her wand in the air.

They landed in Hermione's flat with a pop. Harry was breathing hard, but he wasn't thrashing around anymore.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. To Hermione Harry looked like he was out to kill. He was breathing deeply, and shaking from rage. He looked like was going to kill any second. "Harry?" Hermione asked again.

Harry turned from Hermione to a wall. He raised his fist in the air and punched it into the wall. There was a loud smashing sound that filled the whole room. When Harry drew his fist back, Hermione was shocked to see a hole the size of a fist in the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>Catastrophes<strong>

**Catastrophes: Part 3 - Plans**

_December 23, 2000_

_7:34 pm_

"Harry…" Hermione mumbled. Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Your hand." Hermione pointed out. Harry looked up from his hand and into Hermione's brown eyes.

"Ow." Harry mumbled.

Hermione just shook her head. Harry's knuckles were all busted, and his skin had been scrapped off of his hand. Hermione gently grabbed Harry's hand and lifted it to her face. Hermione pulled out her wand and pulled it across Harry's hand. It the wands trail, Harry's knuckles were healed.

"Harry…" Hermione mumbled again. Harry pulled his hand back to examine it.

"I'm sorry. I just want to…" Harry started, but he trailed off. He raised his newly healed hand in the air. Hermione jumped up and grabbed his hand before he could punch anything else.

"Don't. You're going to hurt yourself." Hermione whispered. Harry dropped his arm back down to his side and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, okay." Harry mumbled.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry's shoulders and pulled him into a hug. Harry slowly wrapped his arms around Hermione, and pulled her closer to himself. He leaned his head onto of hers and sighed.

"I think it's time to go to Selver Island." Harry mumbled into Hermione's hair. Hermione laughed into his chest.

"I'm think about something a little different." Hermione whispered. Harry could practically hear Hermione's smile in her voice. Harry just laughed and kissed the top of Hermione's head.

* * *

><p><em>December 24, 2000<em>

_12:27 am_

Harry and Hermione were sitting on Hermione's couches. They were planning what to do with Ron and Ginny. They had suggested going to Selver Island, but they soon scratched that idea of their list. Then they thought of going to hex Ron and Ginny, but that was also scratched off of the list. They listed off around twenty one ideas in the last five hours, but all of them were scratched off their list.

"Okay, so, what did you say?" Hermione asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I was thinking that we could get them to go bungee jumping with us, then when they are down there, we cut the rope." Harry said. Hermione just laughed.

"What about their wands? They could use that to like… slow their fall, or call their brooms." Hermione pointed out. Harry sighed.

"Well we could take away their wands…?" Harry mumbled in a question. Hermione smiled.

"We could do that, but don't you think that it would take a lot of convincing?" Hermione asked. Harry sighed again.

"Scratch that off of the list." Harry mumbled. Hermione nodded her head. She picked up her pen from the coffee table and crossed off _bungee jumping _from her list.

"Okay… What else?" Hermione asked. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no idea… How about the one where you kiss Dean and make Ron and Ginny jelouse?" Harry asked. Hermione gagged.

"I am NOT kissing Dean Thomas." Hermione shrieked. Harry laughed.

"What? Why are you freaking out? Is something wrong with Dean?" Harry asked. Hermione chuckled.

"He's attractive, I guess, but I don't like him… I would never ever kiss him." Hermione said. Harry chuckled. "And plus, Ginny is dating him. I really don't want to be hit by one of her Bat Bogey Hex's." Hermione added. Harry nodded his head in agreement.

"Okay, so that is off of the list." Harry said. Hermione laughed.

"It already was." Hermione said. Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"I like the idea of her getting- Oh! I have an idea!" Harry said. Hermione sat on the edge of her seat waiting.

"Okay, go ahead!" Hermione said excitedly.

"Okay well…"

* * *

><p><em>December 24, 2000<em>

_5:29 pm_

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded his head unsurely.

"Well it has to." Harry said. "You ready?" Harry asked. Hermione looked away from the mirror to look at Harry.

"Yeah. Thank god George invited us." Hermione said and Harry snorted.

"Yep, its good. Okay, so you ready?" Harry asked. Hermione smiled at Harry.

"Does it look like it?" She asked. Harry nodded his head. Hermione was in a red dress, similar to the one she wore to Bill's wedding, and had her crazy hair, tamed a bit.

"Yeah. You have your wand?" Harry asked. Hermione reached into a side pocket of her dress and pulled out her wand.

"Yes, you?" Hermione asked. Harry reached into his dress pants and pulled out his wand. Hermione nodded.

"Okay. So let's review the plan." Hermione said. Harry laughed.

"I think we got it covered… We stayed up until three in the morning planning it." Harry said. "but you can go over it now." He added. Hermione smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay. So we apperate to the Burrow. Then we walk inside and hang out with George and Bill and who ever else, but no Ron or Ginny. Then when the time is right I will poke you. Okay?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded his head.

"Got it." Harry said. Hermione nodded her head and smiled.

"Okay, so I poke you. Then we get up in front of the whole family." Hermione said. Harry nodded his head.

"And I say something like 'Hey! We're dating!' and then I turn and kiss you." Harry said. Hermione nodded her head.

"Yeah, good. And then we see what happens next. Okay?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded his head.

"Got it." Harry said. "This is going to be so weird." Harry added. Hermione nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah, it is." Hermione mumbled. "It's going to be like kissing my brother." Hermione added. Harry nodded his head.

"it will be like kissing my sister, but it's for a good reason, right?" Harry asked. Hermione nodded her head.

"Yeah, right." Hermione said.

"Okay, so if you're ready, let's get going." Harry said. Hermione nodded her head.

"Okay, let's go." Hermione said. Hermione put her wand away, but Harry kept his out. Hermione grabbed Harry's arm before he could go to the Burrow.

Harry and Hermione arrived just outside the Burrow with a pop. Hermione let go of Harry's arm and fixed her dress. Harry straightened his bowtie also. Hermione started to walk.

"Cem." Harry said. Hermione stopped walking and turned around to face Harry.

"Yes?" Hermione asked. Harry held out his hand for her to grab.

"We have to act like we're together." Harry explained. Hermione blushed slightly, but she nodded her head anyway.

"Okay." Hermione said. Harry walked over to Hermione and took her hand.

Once they were at the front door to the Burrow Hermione was starting to get butterflies in her stomach.

"I hate lying to them, the Weasley's." Hermione said. Harry nodded his head.

"It's okay. We aren't lying, really. We are together." Harry said with a laugh. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Hermione said with a little laugh.

"You want to knock?" Harry asked. Hermione bumped him lightly and laughed a little.

"No, I'm fine. You can." Hermione said. Harry gulped and nodded his head.

"Alright then." Harry said. He raised his hand and knocked loudly on the door. His grip on Hermione's hand was deathly tight, but Hermione didn't mind. She was probably holding his hand just as tight.

"I got it, MUM!" A voice yelled from the other side of the door.

Quickly the door opened to the Burrow. A waft of smells came out from the door like a wave, and Christmas music came out. There at the door stood on of the Weasley's.

* * *

><p><strong>Was it good? Or was it blah? We, over at THM, thought it was amazing! <strong>

**So, review please!**

**~THM**


	4. Action

**Hi! How you doing? Did you like last chapter? We thought it was really good.**

**Warning: Swears, and MC? Maybe?**

**Disclaimer: We don't own HP!**

**Writer: ilovedogs12345HP**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last Time:<strong>

Once they were at the front door to the Burrow Hermione was starting to get butterflies in her stomach.

"I hate lying to them, the Weasley's." Hermione said. Harry nodded his head.

"It's okay. We aren't lying, really. We are together." Harry said with a laugh. Hermione just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Hermione said with a little laugh.

"You want to knock?" Harry asked. Hermione bumped him lightly and laughed a little.

"No, I'm fine. You can." Hermione said. Harry gulped and nodded his head.

"Alright then." Harry said. He raised his hand and knocked loudly on the door. His grip on Hermione's hand was deathly tight, but Hermione didn't mind. She was probably holding his hand just as tight.

"I got it, MUM!" A voice yelled from the other side of the door.

Quickly the door opened to the Burrow. A waft of smells came out from the door like a wave, and Christmas music came out. There at the door stood on of the Weasley's.

* * *

><p><strong>Catastrophes<strong>

**Catastrophes: Part 4 - Action**

_December 24, 2000_

_5:34 pm_

"Hi, George." Harry said with a smile. George nodded his head, but his eyes didn't move. His eyes were glued to Hermione and Harry's going hands, that were quickly turning white and red.

"Hi, Harry." George said. Hermione quickly let go of Harry's hand. George looked up from their hands to look at Hermione puzzled. Harry hit Hermione on her leg lightly.

"Hi, George!" Hermione called out enthusiastically. To cover up Hermione dropping Harry's hand, she wrapped her arms around George in a friendly hug. George hugged Hermione back.

"Hey, Hermione." George said with a smile. Hermione pulled away from George, and took Harry's hand again.

"Who's at the door, George!" Someone yelled from inside. George turned around so he could face inside the Burrow.

"My guests!" George called inside. He turned around to face Hermione and Harry again. George winked at them and let a little smile slip from his lips. Harry laughed lightly.

"I thought Lee and Angelina were your guests! You have more!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from inside the Burrow. George laughed.

"Yep! I have most of my Hogwarts year population coming." George answered his mother. Hermione and Harry looked at each other. They both had to stiffly a laugh.

"You WHAT!"

"Just joking, mum!" George called into the house. George turned towards Hermione and Harry before Mrs. Weasley could reply. "You better get inside. It's freezing out there." George said to Hermione and Harry. They both quickly stepped into the house. George shut the door right after they got inside.

"Thank you so much for inviting us." Hermione said. George smiled at Hermione and Harry.

"You guys are cool, you're my friends, so why not invite you!" George said with a laugh. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him. George laughed. "And I really want to see Ickle Ronniekins blow his head when he sees you two here." George added with a laugh. Hermione and Harry smiled half heartedly.

"Yeah. That would be a sight to see." Lee said. Hermione and Harry jumped in the air. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you two." Lee said with a lopsided smile. Hermione put her free hand to her heart.

"That's fine, Jordan." Harry said quickly. "You didn't scare us that much." He added. George and Lee laughed.

"You are rubbish at lying." Lee pointed out. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Harry mumbled.

"WHO. IS. AT. THE. DOOR!" Mrs. Weasley asked, from what assumed to be the kitchen.

"My guest, Mum! You're loosing it!" George bellowed into the house. Lee cracked a smile at the rest of the people in the door way.

"Best we take you cloaks." Lee said quickly. Hermione and Harry handed their winter gear over to Lee and George.

"Just to warn you, we have a full house." George said after a moment of silence. Harry and Hermione looked at each other with wide eyes.

"How many?" Harry asked. Lee turned to George.

"Well… There is Bill, Fleur, Victoire, Charlie, Percy, Me, Lee, Angelina, Ron, Luna, Ginny, Dean, Teddy, Andromeda, you, Hermione, and you, Harry, and most of the Order. Yeah. That's about all. I think I missed Charlie and Percy's girlfriends, but that's okay. Nothing special." George said with a laugh. Lee, Harry, and Hermione all smacked George on the arms. "Sorry!"

"George, your mother is about ready to kill you. You might want to stay away from her for the next few hours." Angelina said as she rounded the corner to the Burrow's entrance.

"Great, you're here, Angel." George said with a smile. Angelina had a half smile. "Make yourself useful, carry these to my old room. Lee, go with her." George said. He dumped Harry's winter clothes onto Angelina and pushed both her and Lee off into the Burrow. You could still hear Angelina's scoffs when she was halfway up the stairs. George turned back to Harry and Hermione. "That went well. Now we'll just wait until Lee and Angelina are back down here until we show your faces to the rest of the house." George said with a smile. Harry's grip on Hermione's hand tightened.

"Okay." Hermione squeaked. George smiled and laughed.

"You guys are about to shi-" George started to say, but he was cut off.

"George!" Angelina yelled. George shot three feet into the air.

"Sorry." George mumbled. Hermione and Harry both laughed at George's reaction.

"Is Lee down yet?" Hermione asked. Lee then walked over to Angelina and clapped her on the back.

"Great work. You just made Georgie here nearly puke." Lee said with a laugh. Angelina smiled at Lee.

"Let's get going." George said.

Lee and Angelina walked out of the small entry space first, followed by George, and then finally Hermione and Harry. Harry was holding onto Hermione's hand tightly, so tightly that Hermione hand was turning an unhealthy shade of red and white.

"Hold my hand like we are dating, not like your watching a scary movie." Hermione hissed to Harry.

Harry immediately loosened his grip on Hermione's hand. They soon reached the sitting room. By then Hermione and Harry's hearts were fluttering rapidly. Hermione had her free hand beside her wand pocket, and Harry's hand was already around the handle of his wand.

"Hey! Georgie, who's your new arrived guests?" Lee asked in fake confusion.

Everyone in the sitting area stopped chatting, and everyone from the kitchen popped their heads out of the doorway. A few people chuckled from Lee's obviously fake performance.

"Well, why don't we find out! Hey, Lee-Lee!" George said in the same fake performance voice. A few other people chuckled.

"Yeah, Lee-Lee!" Ginny called out. Lee looked at her and stuck out his tong.

"Well, let's find out!" Angelina called out, also in the fake voice.

"But first! All of you have to promise not to hex or hurt my guests." George called out. Everyone nodded their heads.

"Well I'll promise to it if it's not some former Death Eater." Bill called out. George turned to face his brother.

"Don't worry, no Death Eater is in this room." George called out.

"So, here are Georgie's guests!" Lee called out.

By this time Harry was holing onto Hermione's hand tightly again. Hermione bumped Harry's side, and he loosened his grip right away. Lee, Angelina, and George all stepped into the room, and walked off to the sides. That left Hermione and Harry standing in the doorway, awkwardly.

"Hey." Hermione squeaked. She and Harry raised their hands to wave slowly. The whole house was frozen in shock. Nobody moved or breath.

"Hermione! Harry!" Mrs. Weasley called out after a few seconds. Mrs. Weasley rushed towards Harry and Hermione and pulled them into a giant hug. "I missed you already! I'm so sorry about my children's behaviour." Mrs. Weasley added. Hermione and Harry nodded their heads and pulled away from the hug.

"Come on! Lighten up!" George yelled out over the dead silence.

"You invited them!" Ron yelled. George smiled lopsided at them.

"Yeah, and?" George asked.

"I told you guys not to!" Ron yelled. George waved his hand in the air.

"They aren't Death Eaters, are they!" George asked. Ron was turning red from rage.

"I STILL DON'T WANT THEM HERE!" Ron yelled out. George and Lee had to hide their laughs behind their hands.

"Oh well! They are here now, Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley yelled. Ron glared at his mother.

"Come on now! Let's not be rude! Continue on!" George called out. Everyone slowly turned back to the people they were talking to before, and continued their almost forgotten conversations.

"I think that just made my life complete." Lee said with a smirk. George laughed along with Angelina.

"I'm so glade you two came! I was thinking that Ron ruined everyone's friendship. Ginny was heartbroken!" Mrs. Weasley said. She pulled Harry and Hermione into another bone crushing hug.

"Yeah, she was real heartbroken." Harry mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry, what was that, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Oh, nothing." Harry lied. Mrs. Weasley pulled away from the hug and smiled at Hermione and Harry.

"I missed you two so much!" Mrs. Weasley said. Harry and Hermione smiled at Mrs. Weasley, but both had uneasy feelings in their stomachs.

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione were sitting on the couch in the corner of the room. Harry had his arm around Hermione's shoulders awkwardly. From across the room Ron was glaring at Harry and Hermione openly, Ginny was flirting with Dean openly, and everyone in the room was a little tense.<p>

"Look at Ginny, she is flirting with Dean… _Flirting_ with_ Dean._" Harry hissed. Hermione hit Harry lightly on the shoulder.

"And look at Ron… He is sitting beside Luna!" Hermione hissed. Harry laughed.

"I wouldn't say that. I would say that Luna is sitting on top of Ron." Harry mumbled. Hermione snorted a small laugh.

"And then he is just glaring at us! We didn't do anything." Hermione hissed.

"We're about to. I guess you could say he's getting a head start." Harry mumbled. Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah… Well he did say not to talk to any of his family, and not to go on his property." Hermione whispered. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Oh well… You're older then him! He's not in charge of you!" Harry said. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah." Hermione mumbled.

"Dinner! We're all eating in the Sitting room, so get your food!" Mrs. Weasley called out. Hermione let a sigh out.

"Let's go then." Hermione mumbled.

Hermione and Harry both got up from the couch. Hermione slowly took Harry's hand before walking to the kitchen. On the way there Hermione could hear Ron and Luna flirting shamelessly. On the way to the kitchen Harry could hear Ginny and Dean flirting openly. They both squeezed each other's hands tightly.

Harry and Hermione were on the same couch as they were five minutes ago. Everyone got their food, and everyone was sprawled around in the sitting room. Hermione looked to Harry unsurely. Harry nodded his head. Both Hermione and Harry lifted their plates off of their laps and put them on the ground beside them. They took each others hands and stood up.

"Can I have your attention, please?" Harry asked. All of the chatter died down to nothing, and all of the attention was on Hermione and Harry.

Hermione's hand was throbbing from Harry's hold, but she didn't mind. Her free hand was in her wand pocket, her fingers brushing along the wand's handle. Harry's hand was sure it was going to break from the hold Hermione had on him, but he didn't mind. His other hand was griped tightly around the wand in his pocket.

"Yes, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Harry turned to Hermione. She nodded her head slowly. Harry smiled at her before turning back to the rest of the room. Hermione took a deep breath and turned towards the front of the room.

"Uhhh… Me and Hermione have something to tell you." Harry said slowly. Mrs. Weasley's face perked up even more, if that was possible.

"Okay, go ahead." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry nodded his head.

"Okay. So umm… Hermione?" Harry asked. Hermione felt her heart rate speed up.

"Yeah." Hermione said in a whisper.

"You can tell everyone else the wonderful news." Harry said. Hermione smiled, but inside her heart was pounding, and she had butterflies in her stomach.

"Okay." Hermione squeaked. "Well… Uhhh… Me and Harry and dating." Hermione squeaked. Fleur burst out laughing.

"Goood one." Fleur said, still laughing. Hermione turned to Harry with her eyebrow raised.

"I told you they would act like this." Hermione whispered. Of course they were still in the act, but nobody needed to know that. Harry smiled at Hermione, but his smile came out more like a shutter.

"Well it kind of makes sense. They were holding hands the whole night." Lee called out. George and Angelina nodded their heads in agreement.

"They are practically brother and sister." Bill called out, defending his wife.

"I-I'll prove it." Harry called out meekly. All of the arguing stopped and everyone turned to Hermione and Harry.

"Oh really?" Percy asked. Harry nodded his head.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Ok then. Go right ahead." Percy said.

Harry nodded his head. He turned towards Hermione. Harry had a look on his face that said something like

'_Looks like we have to go with the plan.'_. Hermione nodded her head.

Harry slowly leaned in. Hermione pressed her lips onto Harry's. When their lips connected sparks filled Hermione. Hermione and Harry probably kissed longer then they should have, but that didn't matter to Harry or Hermione. Harry was only focused on the beautiful witch in his arms, and Hermione was only focused on the amazing wizard she was kissing.

George and Lee let out a loud whoop of happiness. There were other people cheering in the room, but not as loud as Lee and George. Another person that was cheering loudly was Angelina.

When Harry and Hermione pulled back both of them had looks of confusion on their faces. They both felt sparks.

That was not part of the plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? How did you like this chapter? Story is now finished... We think! We need your help!<strong>

**Okay, so we have many idea's for a sequel. Actully we started it already, but we wanted to post this.**

**So the next few events could be made into a discription, or it could be made into many chapters. We need your help desiding that.**

**And then for the sequel, it could be a normal story, or it could jump around a lot.**

**We need your help picking. Remember we have Pawprinter who has three stories in the middle of writting, and we have one in the middle of writing, so you will have to wait for awhile until we can get started on the story.**

**Like Pawprinter has... 3 stories right now, and many other stories on the way, so it will be had for her to do. But she said she is willing to drop her stories for awhile, after the 3 stories, to come write the story? We need your help! So just tell us in your review.**

**I hope to see you soon... We might start writing what happens after the kiss, and what comes of everything... MAYBE.**

**So help us!**

**Thanks so much!**

**~THM**


End file.
